You make me feel like I was human
by IlyaTheKeybladeWielder
Summary: Lucia is a 16 years old student in Twilight Town, living her normal life. One day, she cross the path of a mysterious hooded boy around her age, fighting monsters with a giant key... Kingdom Hearts characters belongs to Square Enix/Disney. I do not own anything here, aside of the plot and my oc Lucia.
1. Chapter 1 : Nobody

Lucia was a normal girl. Well, normal for a student in Twilight Town at least. She was a smart girl, already in college despite her 16 years old.

Because of this, she was quite a lonely person at school but outside she has a best friend: Olette.

Olette and Lucia were friends since a time, and would always meet after school, talking about various topics, even boys.

Lucia, however, wasn't interested in boys. She wasn't the most pretty. Her green eyes and brown hair were ruined, for her, by her round glasses. She always was dress up with classic clothes, and she wasn't caring about her being feminine much. Not only this, but she was an intellectual. She always was reading something at the library.

No, she clearly wasn't the type to attract boys.

"Lucia ? What are you reading ?"

Lucia stepped out of her thought, and looked to Olette, who was curious about the white book the brunette was reading. It was a small book with a strange symbol on it.

"Oh...This is a book about a specie called Nobody.

-Nobody ? ...What is this ?

-Apparently...its the leftover of a human who would have lost his heart."

Olette stared in confusion. Lucia wasn't one to be interested in morbid stuff but strange, unlikely species always attracted her.

"I never heard or saw something like that.

-Neither did I, Olette. But the author apparently did.

-...Who is the author?

-A scientist named Xehanort."

Lucia sighed, a bit annoyed.

"Xehanort ? You should try to meet him if his works captive you that much.

-I can't. Xehanort is presumably dead since years. No one knows why, but he is nowhere to be found.

-Oh my..."

Lucia knew that, because she had searched for informations about this mysterious scientist. Actually, she would have been excited to meet him and knowing it wasn't possible anymore was saddened her.

"Well...can you tell me more about Nobody? What are they like? What do they eat ?"

Olette asked, trying to cheer up her friend.

Lucia smiled, as she was happy to share a knowledge with someone else.

"Well, open up your ears."


	2. Chapter 2 : His name is Roxas

Roxas was exhausted. Mentally at least. Since he was born one week ago and joined the Organisation XIII, he has a ton of questions in his head yet couldn't find the words to ask them.

Who was he ? Why was he here ? What was his purpose?

He once asked a man named Marluxia, who was apparently one of his kind. His awswer was that Roxas had to free hearts from Heartless by defeating them with his Keyblade.

So that was his purpose. During the first week, he learned to fight, to use magic, and to explore his surroundings. He wasn't exceptionally strong but he could already stand his ground against Heartless.

He learned he lacked a heart, he was a Nobody. He couldn't feel, and didn't need to eat or sleep.

He was living with other Nobodies like him, everyone was driving by one goal : completing Kingdom Hearts, so they would be whole again.

Roxas understood that but couldn't see the appeal of being whole. While everyone in the Organisation could remember his past life, Roxas couldn't.

Each time he tried to, it was foggy and...nothing came.

So being whole again wasn't much meaningful to him. He was just obeying orders.

He was under the tutoring of Axel, the eighth member.

Axel was awesome. He knew almost everything to Roxas, who was still a newborn.

He was also very strong, Roxas was somehow admirative of him.

Lying on his bed, Roxas tried to analyse each member he had met yet.

Axel has been the first one, with Xemnas. Xemnas was their boss, the Superior. Roxas saw him once, and could remember his scary gaze on him.

Xemnas was scary, he guessed he was ultra strong. Better never have him as an enemy.

Then was Saïx, the second in command. Not as scary as Xemnas but cold. Was he really ? Roxas knew they were emotionless. Saïx was just being a normal Nobody.

Somehow Saïx and Axel were feeling familiar to Roxas, in the same way that with Vexen, Zexion, Xaldin, Lexaeus and even Xemnas.

Especially Xemnas. The blond was scared of him but sometimes an unknown warmth was filling his body when he was seeing the Superior.

It was the same for Axel and Saïx.

There was also those weird names sometimes popping in his head.

Terra, Aqua, Xehanort, Eraqus...

All those names were unknown to him but were present in him like fragments of an ancient life. This wasn't pleasant.

Finally there was this weird Nobody : Xion. The fourteenth member.

Xion was a she but Roxas never saw her face. She didn't have a seat in The Where Nothing Gathers room as well.

The blond Nobody got interrupted by a knock.

"Hey, zombie boy. Saïx wants to make the usual speech."

Roxas casually left his room, Axel was here, smiling.

"You ready ?

-..."

Roxas only nodded. He wasn't one to smile or be talkative. He was lacking words to express his thoughts.

Axel opened up a dark corridor to access the Where Nothing Gathers room, which was only accessible by this mean.

Roxas sat down on his chair, the lowest one as he was the last member.

Xion was here, back on Xemnas' chair, on the ground, hooded. No one was really caring about her.

Even though they were all reunited, the room was silent.

Demyx was yawning, Larxene was obviously annoyed to be here, and everyone was just...waiting.

Xemnas nodded to Saïx as the blue-haired man took speech. A speech they all knew by heart.

"Pitiful Heartless. Mindlessly collecting hearts. The rage of the Keyblade releases those Hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts."

Saïx paused, everyone was looking down on Roxas, who was understanding his role's importance. They were counting on him, because he was the Keyblade's chosen one.

"And when that time comes, we can truly, finally, exist."

Everyone nodded instinctly as Xemnas took speech with his usual deep, intimidating, tone.

"Roxas. The Key of Destiny. Today, and as until our goal is reached, you will start your first real mission. Ô chosen by the keyblade, use your mighty weapon to give us a chance to be human again."

Roxas nodded, slowly but surely getting the point of all this...


	3. Chapter 3 : The first real mission

As Xemnas promised, Saïx was giving his first real mission to Roxas.

"For today, you'll go to Twilight Town with Axel. We can't let you alone as for now.

-Awww come on ! Do I really look like some kind of babysitter ?

-That's Lord Xemnas' order."

Axel nodded, smirking.

"Alright alright. If it comes from the big boss, I better have to obey."

Saïx nodded in agreement while Roxas was just plain silent.

Axel opened a dark corridor.

"Let's go, kid. Heartless are waiting for us.

-Ok."

The duo departed for their mission's destination.

Meanwhile, in Twilight Town, Lucia was hanging out with Olette and her friends Hayner and Pence.

"Man ! I can't believe Seifer did that !"

Hayner screamed, visibly upset.

Lucia was looking down, Olette slowly patting her back.

Pence tilted head.

"What did he do ?"

Pence asked, having just joined the conversation. Hayner growled, more upset.

"That idiot of Seifer asked Lucia to be his girlfriend...again !

-Again ?!"

It wasn't the first time. Since two months, Seifer, the local bully, was harassing Lucia to be his love. Apparently, he was crazy over her. Seifer wasn't a total douchebag, but Lucia was annoyed..and scared, by this behavior.

"If I catch him, he will pass a bad moment !" Hayner yelled, clenching his fists.

Olette was just worried for Lucia, who wasn't looking well. Lucia was one to keep composure, but inside she was very sensitive and easy to impress. To scare. The trio knew that and always have been a little protective of her.

Eventually, Hayner calmed down, and the four friends were now talking about school and stuff. Lucia even told them about the book she read, about Nobodies. This was fascinating her.

The three teens were intrigued.

"Nobodies ?

-Yes. A very mysterious specie. The more I learn about them, the more I want to meet one. But..the author said that nobodies could be dangerous.

-Why that ?

-They can manipulate people. Some are looking like normal humans, but they don't feel too. So, they can simulate feelings, and trick people.

-...That's a bit scary.

-I still want to meet one, and ask them stuff. So, I would complete this book."

Lucia said while smiling, she was serious. She really wanted to meet a Nobody, yet she was scared obviously. But she was sure some would be harmless to humans, as logic would play. Humans and Nobodies weren't predators to each other, so their relation was mostly neutral. This was perfectly..logical.

"Well ! Good luck, Lulu !" Hayner said, standing up.

"I just want to eat some ice cream. Let's go guys !"

As the kids were running to the ice cream shop..Roxas and Axel weren't far, doing their mission to defeat Heartless.

"Good job, kid. You're good." Axel said, holding his chakrams, watching Roxas destroying some shadows. He was even impressed to see Roxas was actually a ruthless fighter. He was sure he will become a valuable member.

"Well, that's enough for today. Let's return to the castle."

Roxas turned to see Axel, a bit confused as he could sense more Heartless around.

"What ? But there are still Heartless here.

-Yep. But destroying them all is an impossible task. The citizens here will just have to be careful, that's all.

-...So, we let people in danger ?

-Yes, that's not our job to protect humans."

Roxas nodded but he wasn't totally agree with this. Yet, he was a Nobody. A being that has nothing to do with humans, so it was logical.

Suddenly, both Nobodies heard people coming, and saw Lucia and her friends running.

"Come on, Hayner ! Wait for us !" The brunette yelled, laughing but also panting a little. As the three others kept their run, she stopped to catch her breath, hands on knees.

Roxas was looking to her with a neutral expression, but he was intrigued. He never saw a being like that before, so similar to him yet so...lively.

Full of feelings.

Lucia turned to look at him, tilting her head. She never saw them before, and they were looking like lost dummies. She was a bit shy but also friendly of nature.

"Hey, you two ! You're new here ? You're lost ?" Lucia asked, approaching them, but Axel quickly grabbed Roxas' arm and walked away with him.

Lucia blinked.

"Wow...that was...rude ?"

Roxas finally was freed from Axel, far from the girl.

"Well...That girl was brave to approach us like that.

-...Who was she ?

-A human, who lives here surely. She was dumb, right ? You don't approach us like that, we aren't suppose to contact humans. It is not forbidden, but this is worthless to do so and could compromise our mission."

Roxas looked down, thoughtful. So, that was a human. What a strange specie they were.

"So...humans are...approaching randomly ? And run around ?

-I suppose. They have hearts after all. Hearts are their guide, and sometimes, hearts can tell you to do...dumb things.

-..I see.."

Axel could sense his partner was perturbated of this encounter. He didn't know if he was curious or scared, though it was impossible, but he was looking even more lost than before.

"Hey, come on, let's go eat an ice cream.

-..? What ? Why ?

-..Hmm...Well...cause we're friends."

Axel answered, uneasy. Nobodies don't make new friends, they just keep the ones they had in their previous lifes. But Roxas was a special case. Suddenly, Axel remembered that other kid, a friend of him, who was looking identical to Roxas. Ventus.

Maybe it was the occasion for the red-haired to bond with "Ventus" again. He knew Roxas was Sora's Nobody, as Saix once told him, and not Ventus' one, but their similarities were...disturbing.

Roxas just looked as confused as before.

"Friends...

-Yeah. Friends eat ice cream together, and talk about the stupidest things. Come on, let's go."

Roxas obeyed and followed Axel, his mind full of stuff. So, Nobodies like him could make "friends" to share ice cream. What about the human girl ? Could he...be "friends" with her and share an ice cream too ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Training and school

Roxas has to train today. He only knew this was a mean to be stronger so he prepared his Keyblade when he woke up. He was wondering why they had to sleep, apparently it was to remember they were humans before death. Same as for eating. Even if they lacked a stomach, they could eat. The food would only be turned to energy, and they could eat literally everything and even control their body's "digestive" system.

Sleeping was hard for Roxas. All this stuff was still new to him, when he woke up he was not more rested than the day before. But that was okay, cause Nobodies couldn't exhaust themselves.

Going to the main hall, he crossed over Xion again, and both exchanged a silence before Roxas went to Saix. The man indicated him the way to the training room, and Roxas did so.

Lesser Nobodies apppeared : Dusks. Roxas didn't know what to do to them, attacking them wasn't a pleasant thought. Even if those creatures were weaker than him, they were the same in the end.

"Prove your endurance, Master."

Roxas almost jumped of surprise. He would have done if he was able to. The Dusks were testing him. Fine, he would play this game.

He summoned his new Keyblade form Abaddon and ran to the dusks, trying to slice them off. But the white beings were more agile than expected and could dodge easily.

"Fire !" Roxas screamed, using magic this time, and it worked.

The training lasted for a long time until the dusks stopped to attack him. Roxas was exhausted, holding to Abaddon strongly, panting. He had just learn he was wrong : Nobodies were also able to be tired.

A new lesser Nobody appeared from the shadows : a Samurai.

Roxas immediately felt different by seeing it and sensed their link at once. This was his servant, he could feel it.

"Prove me you're worthy to be my kin's master."

The Samurai said by telepathy to Roxas, who nodded and ran to him, a clash of swords followed.

Roxas had a hard time defeating it, their two swords dancing with each other but eventually, he managed to slice the lesser Nobody, with a final blow.

"...I'm sorry." Roxas said, watching his servant disappear.

"Sorry ? ...We have no right to exist, Master. Why...being sorry ?

-..No right to exist ?

-Indeed. Us, Nobodies...lesser or not, our destiny is to return in the shadows.

-Not if I can complete Kingdom Hearts. We will all be free then."

The Samurai said nothing to this as he vanished away. Roxas couldn't be sad yet he wasn't happy either.

He left the room without a word, in need of rest.

Lucia's day was long, too long. She was still in class, and while she asked everyone if they saw the two boys from the day before, no one did except for her. She was starting to wonder if she imagined things.

Day was finally over as she reunited with Hayner, Pence and Olette around an ice cream.

"Boys in black ? One taller and the other with blond hair ? ...Nah, didn't see them.

-Are you sure you didn't dream, Lulu ?

-..I'm sure.

-Well...anyway, they're random right ? You shouldn't worry."

Lucia nodded but a part of her was still curious, and fascinated. Something in those two she saw was...different, unlikely. They had strange auras around them, not threatening but also...uneasy.

Lucia decided to come back home earlier, she needed a rest too. But on the way...

"Lucia ! You wait here !"

She turned, only to see the two sidekicks of Seifer: Fuu and Ryu. She wasn't fond of them.

"What do you want ?"


	5. Chapter 5 : Of scythe and key

"Roxas. Today, you're paired with Marluxia."

Roxas nodded to Saix as the pink-haired man approached. Marluxia and Roxas were getting along well, and he was a little familiar too, though less than Axel, Saix or Xemnas.

"Let's do our best, Roxas. We're in Twilight Town again today." Marluxia explained, stroking his own hair. Roxas nodded in silence and prepared himself, he was slowly adapting to this new life.

Marluxia opened a dark corridor, and both Nobodies arrived to Twilight Town. Roxas was glad to come back here, this town was so familiar now. Even though he only went in it a few times, it was a sort of secondary home to him already.

Both started their usual routine, Heartless not being a problem to them.

"You know, reports said that a powerful Heartless is hiding in this city." Marluxia said, slashing some Shadows with his huge deadly scythe.

"Really ?

-Indeed. If we take it down, we will be rewarded more."

Roxas agreed once. The rewards were useful, as it was healing stuffs or new spells books. Even munny, though using money was extremely rare for them. On top of this, that would help protect the city, even though it wasn't his job he still wanted to keep the town safe as he could.

That was another of his purpose.

Both Nobodies were now searching for this powerful Heartless called a Zip Slasher.

"This thing should be a pro in slicing humans in pieces. Fortunately, our weapons can do the same."

Roxas frowned as Marluxia was saying this without a single care.

"Hey, Marluxia.

-Hmm ?

-...I know that Heartless attack humans, but do we also ? Are we also enemies of humans ?

-...That's a question, a very intriguing one coming from a new Nobody. We aren't their enemies, in a sense they are not our target, but we don't care about them. If a human is on our path, killing them would be an option.

-I see...

-Well, did you plan to do that ?

-No. I won't hurt a human, unless I'm forced to, I guess. What's the point of doing this ?

-...You have a good point here."

Roxas and Marluxia stopped, hearing slashing sounds.

"Well, our target is not far."

Roxas immediately summoned Abbadon and ran to the source of the noises. Lucia was here, in front of a terrified Seifer and...a Heartless with two blades for arms.

"Come on ! Since when you're a chicken ?!"

Lucia yelled, terrified but trying to keep composure. She wasn't expecting Seifer to be that horrified, and she wanted to stay brave, even though her legs were shaking.

"Well, well. Looks like this Heartless found two preys. We should let it do its job, before killing him. Three Heartless for one."

Marluxia announced in a laugh, but Roxas wasn't reacting normally for one of his specie.

He was..angry. As he was about to run to save the two humans, the other grabbed him.

"No, no, kid. You can't do that.

-Why that ?!" Roxas growled, surprising Marluxia who..smiled of delight.

"Because we can't interact with humans. It's useless. And your job is to collect hearts, did you forget ? So, enjoy the show and relax."

Roxas was growling of anger, as the Heartless spinned to Lucia, who jumped aside, almost falling.

"Argh !" She scratched her knee, and glanced to Seifer.

"...Move, idiot ! Run ! Do something !"

The boy shook his head and run away, as fast as possible. Lucia sighed of relief.

"Well..at least one of us will be alive.." The Heartless spinned again on her, as she quickly stood up and tried to dodge as her best, but it was hard. She was crying of horror as she could see she was in a dead end now, and tired.

"Damn...Is...this monster a Nobody ?" She whispered.

"If so...I can't..reason it." She knelt of exhaust, as the Zip Slasher spinned again, ready to kill her but, she heard suddenly a metallic sound.

"..?!" She looked up, only to see the blond boy from the day before, holding a giant key, blocking the monster.

Marluxia was watching, laughing. He failed to keep him calm.

"Well, well, show me what you're made off...Hero of the Keyblade."


	6. Chapter 6 : Roxas VS Zip Slasher

The battle wasn't easy. Not easy at all. Roxas was still a new Nobody, and this Heartless was a lot more stronger than the ones he was used to. Not only this...but the human was hurt. She couldn't run away, she was terrified, mouth dropped, and was watching him fighting the monster with confused and scared eyes.

The Heartless was trying to slice Roxas, who rolled over to dodge, but was always staying near of Lucia, who was still its target.

"Thunder !"

Roxas yelled as a lightning bolt left his Keyblade, striking the monster but this wasn't enough.

The monster managed to land a few slashes on Roxas, who gasped and made his best to dodge the combo.

Lucia screamed.

"B-be careful ! He is going to spin again !"

She yelled loudly, noticing the pose of the Heartless. Its blades turned green and he spinned furiously towards the two. Roxas couldn't dodge, if so Lucia would be killed.

He guarded with his Keyblade, but still took some hits and fell near Lucia, who grabbed him.

"Hey ! Y-you okay ?!"

Marluxia smiled widely, but was also holding his scythe. Losing Roxas was a no-go.

The Nobody's eyes suddenly became brighter. He pushed Lucia aside gently, who noticed his eyes and made huge ones.

"No way..you are..."

Roxas got surrounded by a bright light that explosed around.

"You're finished." He said, jumping on the Heartless, doing extremely violent and fast attacks on him, much to Marluxia's amusement and Lucia's fear.

She shedded some tears.

"You're a Nobody..."

The Heartless tried to slash Roxas again, even resisting the Limit Break's fury.

He slashed Roxas, who recoiled from the hit, and spun towards Lucia again, who gasped and screamed of panic.

"No ! Nooo !"

Roxas jumped in front of Lucia, focusing his light aura on a point before releasing it into powerful columns of light, that the Heartless took full force, vanishing into a heart flying away.

Roxas calmed down, but was extremely exhausted. Limit Break was a last resort, and now he was empty of energy. Lucia didn't dare to move, she knew he was a Nobody, she wasn't reassured. Yet he saved her...but she was too confused to react.

Marluxia applaused, appearing near them. Lucia immediately became wary, she wasn't dumb.

"Nice job, Roxas. You protected that girl."

Roxas was panting, staring at Marluxia. He, too, couldn't talk anymore, his body slightly shaking. He was so tired out.

Lucia stared to Marluxia, unsure of the next as the Nobody smirked to her.

"You were lucky girl. But you saw one of us in our Limit Break. This can't be..left like this.

-W-what ?"

Lucia was confused, but as she was about to run away, Marluxia teleported behind her, in a tornado of petals, and grabbed her arm.

"W-what are you doing ?!

-Well, you come with us."

Lucia couldn't struggle back, she was weak already. Roxas noticed the scene and regained a bit of composure, running to Marluxia, Keyblade in hand.

"Release her !

-Roxas, you know our rules. A human who see us using our Limit Break..have to go under Lord Xemnas' judgement."

Lucia gasped, Xemnas was a name somehow familiar, as she read it in the book. It was the name of the supreme king of Nobodies..

"W-wait ! I won't tell a word ! I promise !" Lucia screamed, trying to find a way out but in vain. Roxas frowned, growling, teeth gripped.

"Release her, she did nothing wrong. She won't tell anything.

-...You shouldn't trust humans like that.

-What..?!

-You know, I'm older than you. If there is something being alive taught me..."

Marluxia raised his scythe near Lucia's neck, having a menacing aura now.

"It is to never trust a human. They are traitors by nature." He said, a bit of pain in his voice.

Both Nobodies were tense up. Roxas wanted to jump on his partner, but his exhaust was too strong. Lucia was crying in silence, internally pleading for her life. So what she has read was true. Nobodies were dangerous.

"Well, well. What is the tension here ?"

A new voice resonated, as a familiar red-haired man appeared. Roxas immediately glanced at him, as to ask for help, while Marluxia chuckled.

"Nothing.

-Why do you have a human captive now, Marluxia ?

-Oh, well, doing my duty. Bringing her to Lord Xemnas."

Axel raised an eyebrow, but Roxas didn't want to wait for hours. He summoned thunder from his key and hit Marluxia, who didn't even flinch.

"Whoa, whoa ! Roxas !

-Axel ! I saved the human ! I had to show my Limit Break, but it was to save her !

-...Really ? That...wasn't your job, you know ?

-Yes ! But I did !"

Axel almost freaked out. For a emotionless being, Roxas was actually...quite sensitive.

He quickly understood the situation and approached Marluxia, smiling in a friendly, nonchalant way.

"You can give me the human. I'll bring her to Xemnas."

Lucia gasped, was he serious now ?! She was feeling like a valuable item more than a living being at the moment. That new Nobody wasn't really...reassuring too.

"Oh, really ? You would do that ?

-Of course. I'm the assassin in our group, right ?"

Marluxia chuckled and threw Lucia to Axel, who grabbed her like she was nothing. The human girl was feeling so powerless...an assassin was holding her. No, worst. A Nobody one was holding her. A killer that surely wouldn't hesitate or have mercy.

Marluxia disappeared in a dark corridor, Lucia held to Axel's sleeve, hopeless.

"Oh my god...I'm so dead..." She whispered, crying.


	7. Chapter 7 : The icing on the cake

"Well, that was close."

Axel was still holding to Lucia, who was silent as a tomb and holding the Nobody's arm. She was terrorised.

Roxas was stressed out, glaring to Axel, keyblade in hands and immobile. The red-haired stroked his hair in confusion.

"Why so much tension, you two ? The big bad boy is gone."

Lucia screamed of panic as Roxas and Axel startled. The red haired man released the human, who ran to the nearest wall, still in a dead end. She was pale as hell, crying.

"P-please ! Let me go home ! I-I won't say a thing ! I promise !"

Axel and Roxas looked to each other, blinking. The blonde boy calmed down himself, understanding Axel wasn't having bad intentions, judging by his confused look.

"Well, let's share an ice cream. How about that ?"

Lucia blinked, wondering if her ears hallucinated.

Roxas nodded, as Axel was just trying to relax the whole atmosphere.

"Well, it's settled. Let's go."

Lucia stared to them walking away, it was her chance to run away but she didn't. When Roxas looked at her, as to indicate her to follow them, she relaxed somehow and did so.

The trio went to the ice cream shop to buy one sea salt ice cream each and went on the clock tower, sitting down on the building, above the city.

Lucia never came here and was making her best to not look down and freak out.

The tired Roxas sat down between her and Axel, biting into his threat. All he could taste was the cold of it, as Nobodies couldn't taste things. But he was enjoying it nonetheless.

Lucia studied him with her eyes, he was really looking like a normal human. She wasn't surprised to see him eat, it was one of their rituals to remember they were more than empty shells in their past lives.

The girl sighed, finally biting into her ice cream, enjoying the sugary and salty tastes mix.

"An ice cream is a good stress reliever."

Axel said, eating his own.

"We all needed to relax."

Lucia nodded but immediately sighed, still nervous.

"Relaxing...before what ? You killing me ?" She asked to Axel with wet eyes, as the Nobody blinked.

"..Nah. Won't do this. We are not killers. Right, Roxas?"

The blonde nodded in silence, still recovering and calming down himself.

Lucia gulped.

"Then...before bringing me to Xemnas ?

-...? I didn't save you from our colleague for this.

-...Then, what are you going to do to me?

-Nothing ? We are just eating an ice cream here. Don't tell me humans never do stuff to relax after a bad event."

Lucia blinked, but suddenly Axel realised.

"Wait...you know who Xemnas is ?

-Huh...somehow?

-That's not possible. I mean, how ?

-I read about him, and your kind, in this."

Lucia opened her bag and took the famous book written by Xehanort.

"I found it some years ago in a park.

-What is this..? Can I see this ?"

Lucia nodded without hesitation, it was about them after all. She handed it to Axel, who opened it and read passages of it, focused.

Lucia turned to the ever silent Roxas.

"I never thanked you for having saved me..Thanks."

Roxas nodded, studying her carefully.

Both were probably confused of their similarities though belonging to two different species.

"Roxas..right ? I'm Lucia. Nice to meet you."

Roxas tilted head, unsure of what to say. She was so different than him...

Both stared to each other awkwardly before returning to their ice creams.

"You can talk you know...But that's okay if you don't want to."

Roxas looked down, it wasn't that he didn't want to talk, he just didn't know what to say, and how to talk to a human.

"This book is a scam !"

Axel suddenly screamed, alerting the two teens.


End file.
